


Mediation

by writernotwaiting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Conveniently placed restraints, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Sort of incest, Threesome, a little bit, dp, unrealistic healing powers of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Thor and Loki used to be close. Thor wants that back. He decides that a mediator might be necessary, but not that kind of mediator. Human AU. Loki and Thor are half brothers.This was supposed to just be smut, but then Loki showed up and then there were also feelings, because, you know, Loki.Please heed the tags.





	Mediation

“I want you to meet my brother.”

“Sure.” She replied without turning around, watching the wine as she filled their glasses. The request was a little surprising, since they had only just started seeing one another — barely two weeks since her consulting contract with his firm had ended and he had asked her for dinner, but she mentally shrugged it off.

“We used to be very close,” Thor added.

This time she did turn around, searching his face as she tried to puzzle out the sub-text she detected. She offered up a slightly drawn out “Ok.”

The edge of his mouth quirked up in a decidedly predatory way, and he closed the distance between them. “Since you’re a mediator, I thought you could help me out.”

She was about to say that she wasn’t that sort of mediator, but she got pinned by glacier-blue eyes and was left speechless once more. He was overwhelming like that. 

“My brother and I—we used to share . . . everything.”

Understanding dawned. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips, trapped in that gaze.

His hands slide under her jacket and around her waist. “Would you do that for me?” he purred, leaning down so his nose could brush her neck beneath her hair. “It would make me so happy.”

Ginny turned into a little pile of goo and her answer was barely audible, “Yes, daddy, I’ll do that for you.”

“Such a good girl.”

*******

Ginny rubbed her palms on her skirt as she stood in front of the door. She wasn’t very good with strangers, unless she had Something to Do. Chatty small talk was not her forte, and she hoped Thor planned to watch a movie or play cards or Something to save her from making an idiot out of herself. She took a deep breath and then finally committed herself by ringing the bell, straightening herself up and composing a smile.

Her face froze, though, when the door opened and it wasn’t Thor at all, but . . . well it must have been Thor’s brother, but he looked nothing like. Where Thor was a golden lion whose giant bulk promised welcome and protection, this man was as dark, lithe, and dangerous as a panther—and his emerald-sharp gaze raked over her in a way that promised anything but safety. 

“Good evening,” he said tersely as he stuck out a hand, “you must be Ginny. I’m Loki, Thor’s brother.”

Ginny took his outstretched hand with her best business handshake, rallying herself again. “Good evening, yes. Very nice to meet you.”

“Ginny, is that you?” came Thor’s voice from over Loki’s shoulder. “Come in.” And Loki finally released her hand and moved out of her way.

Dinner was . . . Ok? Maybe a little tense. Ginny could certainly sense an undercurrent, as Loki took occasional jabs at his brother that could be read as harmless, but were exceedingly well aimed, judging by Thor’s overly-restrained responses. There were whole libraries of sub-text to which she had no access. In self-defense, she did what she was trained to do, did what came instinctually to her, really. Deflected. Redirected. Soothed. Complimented. She was, in fact, so good at it that she caught Loki more than once in a delayed-reaction double take after she had managed to somehow draw the conversation into a tangent. Finally toward the end of the meal, Loki rounded on her in a half-mocking way, “What is it you said you do?”

She smiled at being caught and blushed a bit. “I’m an attorney, and work as a mediator—mostly in employee relations.”

He looked at Thor suspiciously then back at her once more, expression annoyed but vaguely impressed. “And you met Thor, how?”

“I was called in as a consultant when one of the departments in his firm became dysfunctional.”

He turned to Thor, smirking, “Which one? I’ll bet I can guess.”

“Loki.” There was a slight warning in his voice.

“Ha! I knew it. The old bastard never could manage his own staff.”

“I really don’t want to talk about father right now.”

“Your father. Not mine. Let’s not forget that.”

Ginny slid smoothly from her chair and began clearing the plates. “Thor, did I see something chocolate in your refrigerator?” As she reached for Loki’s plate she gently rested a hand on his shoulder and her breast brushed against his arm, another distraction.

Loki looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but then smirked and changed his mind, willing to cede this one round.

Rather than have dessert at the table, Thor brought slices of a dense chocolate cake to the bar separating the kitchen from the dining room, insisting Ginny and Loki get started while he cleaned up. 

“Just sit here,” he said, as he hoisted her up onto one of the bar stools, “and keep me company. I will get my dessert later,” as he nuzzled up under the hair behind her ear.

Loki moved to take the seat next to her, forking up a small bite of cake and making positively sinful noises as he ate. “Ooohhhh, Thor, here’s one thing at least you haven’t forgotten—the value of an excellent indulgence.” Then he turned to Ginny, long, dexterous fingers twirling the fork as he pitched his voice dangerously low. “Does he treat you this well all the time?”

Even as his voice puddled somewhere low inside her, she caught again the hint of that sub-text she hadn’t quite been able interpret earlier. She looked over abruptly and was surprised by how close her was—how startlingly beautiful. Her breath caught in her throat before she recovered and lowered her eyes back to her plate. “He does tend to spoil me.”

“Does he?” 

His tone seemed unusually dark, even as she felt his fingers tuck her hair behind her ear, but when she glanced over, his hand withdrew and his eyes riveted on his brother. 

Suddenly something clicked in her head— _he’s jealous._ And right there she realized exactly how serious Thor had been when he said they’d ‘been close.’ She swallowed hard and wondered whether Thor’s plan wouldn’t end in disaster. How could he possibly think Loki would agree to this, when he clearly wanted was Thor—just Thor. This would never work. 

But as she watched Loki smash a crumb of chocolate and bring it to his lips, she found herself desperately hoping that it would. Heat rose to her cheeks and she exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

Ginny took small bites of her cake, as much to give her something to do as because she was hungry, and tried to control her breathing.

Suddenly Loki pushed his plate away. “What is the point of this, brother?” 

Thor rinsed his hands and turned toward his two guests. “An evening together with my brother and new girlfriend—is that odd?”

“When have you ever wanted me to meet one of your partners? You have, in fact, spent a good deal of your energy keeping them away from me, as I recall.”

“Yes, well, circumstances change.”

“What circumstances?”

“People change.”

Loki eyes narrowed viciously. “Do you mean to imply that I’ve been able to behave myself long enough that you’ve now deemed me safe?”

“No. I wouldn’t say that at all.”

Loki hissed at this and every muscle in Ginny’s body suddenly went rigid as she tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

Thor crossed the room until only the space of the counter was between them, keeping Loki’s attention focused on himself. “Not you. Me. I have come to realize that my priorities have been hideously misaligned, and I would like very much to change that.” 

“And I suppose you believe you can just wave your hand and erase those years?”

“No,” and Thor took Ginny’s hand and flashed one of those smiles that felt as though someone had thrown open the window shades at noon. “That’s why I brought a mediator.”

“Oh please, Thor. Family counseling is hardly going to fix what’s wrong here.”

Thor’s smile shifted slightly and his eyes narrowed considerably as his pupils darkened. “No, counseling is hardly what I had in mind.” 

Thor walked around the counter until he stood at Ginny’s left and faced Loki over her head, his enormous hand coming to rest just under the nape of her neck, fanning the smoldering heat that had ignited in her belly. “I hoped with a bit of help we could remember how to share with one another, to—hmmm—cooperate toward a mutual goal.” Thor’s thumb caressed the bare skin at the top of her shirt, and she sighed at his touch.

Thor’s voice fairly growled out the next words. “We were so good together once. Don’t you begin to suspect that were should never have thrown that away?”

Loki scoffed, though not before Ginny noticed an obvious bob of his Adam’s apple. “And she is ok with that? Does she really know what this means?”

Thor bent over and nuzzled at her jaw. “Ginny?”

She had to clear her throat before she managed to get actual words to come out. “I have to say that when you asked me to be here tonight, I only understood the implications of things at a painfully rudimentary level.” Loki snorted. “And I do feel as though I am a little out of my depth, emotionally speaking—there is so much history between you that I will never understand. But, Thor,” Ginny turned to look up into his dazzlingly handsome face, “I trust you. I don’t believe you see me as merely a means to an end. And so I’m ok with this.” 

Then she turned back to face Loki again, her gaze taking in his hypnotic green eyes, feline cheekbones, and the lean lines of his body. “More than ok.”

Thor rotated Ginny on the stool and pulled her back flush with his chest so she faced his brother fully. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other maintained its smooth caresses up and down her arm.

Loki watched the two of them silently for a long moment, shifting on his own stool so that one knee rested between hers and brushed against it, while his hand, almost of its own volition, began tracing light circles on the inside of her thigh. His eyes finally came to rest on hers, the intensity of his stare both frightening and powerfully arousing. He licked his lips. “Do you trust me, little one?”

She had to catch her breath before she answered, “I trust Thor, and he trusts you. That is enough.”

He smirked. “Is that so?” His fingers drifted higher under the hem of her skirt.

She nodded as gooseflesh blossomed over her arms, unable to speak as his assault was echoed by Thor’s thumb caressing her breast.

Ginny swore Loki’s voice dropped an entire octave when he next spoke. “She’s so sensitive, Thor. However do you manage to keep from breaking her in two?”

Thor shifted so his entire hand covered her breast. “She is sturdier than she looks.”

Loki smiled devilishly. “Is that so?” and his hand inched upward once more. “Do you have a word, little one?”

A little whine escaped her mouth at her first attempt to answer.

Both men chuckled at that, and Thor prompted her again, “Be a good girl, Ginny, and tell him what he wants to know.”

“Colors,” she whispered. “We use colors—green, yellow, red.”

Thor nudged her again, voice more commanding. “Answer properly, darling.”

She took in a hasty breath and lifted her eyes so she looked directly at Loki. “Green, yellow, and red, sir.”

“There’s my good girl.” And Thor’s praise washed through her with such intensity that she had to close her eyes at it.

Loki’s entire demeanor shifted away from the vague suspicion that had colored his movements up to this point. Now there was only hunger.

“Does she have any rules, brother?”

“No humiliation. She doesn’t like pain. But she loves to please and know that she’s been pleasing.”

“And you, Thor, do you have any . . . limits?”

“None that I know of.”

This drew from Loki a sound that almost seemed inhuman, and Thor smirked. “Do you have any other questions, brother?”

He drew closer to her, breathing deeply an intoxicating blend of amber and jasmine. “I have been wondering what she tastes like.”

“Would you like to find out yourself?”

“Mmmmmmm . . . how could I pass on such an invitation?” His eyes widened as his fingers encountered no resistance when they glided the remaining distance up her leg to slide over the wetness above. Ginny shivered and whined as a pair of long fingers entered her, explored and then withdrew. Loki’s eyes shifted to focus on his brother’s with molten intensity, and pressed his fingers to his brother’s lips. “Tell me.”

Thor squeezed Ginny to him even tighter as his tongue savored every part of Loki’s drenched fingers, dipping between and sliding over, before his lips finally closed over those clever digits and sucked hard, drawing a visceral groan from his brother’s throat. Once Loki withdrew, Thor leaned over to whisper in his brother’s ear, “She tastes like a flood after a drought,” and both Ginny and Loki shivered.

Loki reached out to grab Thor by the back of the neck and pull him into a kiss, while his other hand reached back down to pump his fingers once more into Ginny’s dripping cunt. He crushed her between them as the brothers kissed, all while Loki’s fingers pushed into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb until she began to shake and moan. 

As Loki withdrew from the kiss, Thor pulled Ginny up so that her head fell back over his shoulder and her torso arced upward as she got closer to climax, chest heaving in an obscene display as her arms flung wide seeking for purchase, one clutching at the counter, and the other hand grasping tight at Thor’s arm. 

Thor nodded at his brother before leaning in to rub his bearded cheek across her exposed neck and taste her skin, “Go ahead, little one, I won’t let go, not now—not for any of the many, many times you will come tonight.” As Thor said this, Loki pulled at the elastic neckline of her blouse to reveal a perfect, smooth breast and leaned in to lick and suck. 

The double assault pushed her over the cliff. 

Ginny howled out her pleasure as she remained pinned between them, helpless to do anything but ride out the crashing waves of pleasure, whimpering when Loki refused to permit her to come all the way back down from her peak, keeping his fingers stuffed inside while the brothers covered every inch of exposed skin with hot wet kisses, until she was a begging, pleading mess, “Please, ohhhhhhh daddy please.”

Thor’s dark voice whispered right at her ear. “What do you need, darling.”

Ginny could barely form words. “I don’t know . . . I just . . . ohhhhhhhh please!”

Loki pulled back far enough to get a good look at his work and she whined when he withdrew his fingers and wipe her slick across her thigh. “God, Thor, she is a precious thing. What shall we do with her?”

“Perhaps we should start with a few restraints. It is stunning to see her on full display.”

“An excellent idea.” Loki cleared a path so Thor could carry her into the bedroom.

Once there, the brothers pulled off her clothes and Thor arranged her so she knelt toward the top of the bed, facing outward. “Wrists, darling,” and Ginny obediently held out her hands for the fat, padded cuffs Thor pulled out of a drawer and then hooked over her head from the ceiling, low enough that she could hold herself up by her legs, but high enough that she couldn’t come to rest on her heels. The inside of her thighs glistened with her own moisture, and Loki slowly undressed as he watched Thor run his hands soothingly from her wrists, over her arms, down her curves, and then her thighs, cooing softly as he went, “Such a good girl you are. You look so beautiful like this. We can see every gorgeous part of you.”

She closed her eyes and basked in the praise and caresses, humming with pleasure. Thor reached for a glass of water and offered her a drink which she accepted even as he poured it just a little too quickly and the excess cascaded down her neck, breasts, and thighs.

She began once more to moan as lips and tongue began lapping up the drops that had spilled, and when she opened her eyes she looked down at Loki’s glossy black hair as his hot mouth worked to catch every bit of water from her skin. Her attention shifted only when she felt the bed dip once more with Thor’s weight. He, too, had taken off his clothes. Both his partners stopped briefly to take in the glory of that body, all rippling muscle and golden skin.

And for a moment, Ginny felt forgotten and alone as the men lost themselves in their adoration of each other—each reaching simultaneously for the other, leaning in so their mouths met right in front of her for the kind of kisses that surely would bring the dead back to life, hands framing each other’s faces, fingers exploring cheeks, eyes, lips, chins, necks as if reading a text in Braille that held the secrets of life itself. It made her ache to see it, and try as she might, she couldn’t hold back the little sob of envy that bullied its way out of her throat, and she squeezed her eyes tight with guilt at interrupting them.

But then there were two sets of lips worshipping her skin, and Loki’s voice cooing feather soft in her ear, “Shhhhh, such a precious thing you are to bring us together like this.”

And then Thor at her other side, “such a generous heart; it seems as though we need to show you just how grateful we are.”

Her breath stuttered as a thick fingers trailed up her leg to slide across her still sensitive clit. “I know what you need,” Thor’s husky voice continued, breath hot on her neck. “You feel so empty, don’t you?” She nodded weakly. “You need something to fill up that sloppy wet hole, don’t you, darling?” She nodded again. 

Loki voice startled her when it appeared over her shoulder. “Tell us what you need, little one.”

She fairly sobbed out her answer. “I need you to fill me, please.”

Thor’s voice crowded in immediately. “Who do you need to fill you up?”

“Both of you, daddy, I feel so empty. I need both of you to fill me up.”

“Jesus fuck,” came Loki’s voice again, and she felt the hard lean, muscles of his chest against her straining shoulders while his erect cock left wet trails across her lower back and his hands curled around her front to squeeze her breasts, nipples poking out from between his fingers. 

Thor shifted briefly to get something from the nightstand before coming around in front of her, then leaned down to lick and tease at her nipples, earning longing moans from both her and his brother as his tongue teased Loki’s fingers as much as the tight points of her breasts. Meanwhile Thor’s was also busy with the bottle he had brought back from the nightstand, coating his fingers with lube and reaching between Ginny’s legs to play with the little furl of muscle in back before easing the tip inside and gently moving it back and forth and around in tiny circles, each little move drawing forth breathy noises from the back of her throat.

Loki ground himself against her in response and moved one hand from her breast back down to her dripping clit, working the sensitive flesh with tortuously light caresses interspersed with a rougher touch that dipped inside to gather even more moisture and resume his teasing, until she was again a shaking mess. 

In very little time, Thor had worked her open far enough to accept an intrusion much larger than his fingers, and he reached for the condoms.

Thor first covered himself and pulled Ginny up onto his lap, lifting her up with ease when it became clear that her legs no longer had the strength to do it for herself. She moaned deeply when his erection rubbed up against her clit. “Oh please, daddy,” she whispered. “Please fuck me, please.”

“Oh, darling, how could I say no to such a pretty request.” He lifted her up like a rag doll, and was just ready to set her down, when he felt Loki’s hand wrap around his cock, drawing from him a deep groan. Thor held her suspended, muscles bulging, helpless while Loki stroked him with an almost worshipful furrow in his brow, then held him still while Thor lowered Ginny down slowly onto his cock with a groan and shudder. 

Thor held her there with one arm, as he reached for Loki with the other, stroking his hard length just as Loki had done for him, teasing his dripping slit and caressing just beneath the crown until Loki put a hand to his wrist to stop him, “Not yet,” he choked out. He ran his other hand down Ginny’s back, “we have a promise to keep.”

“Mmmmmmm . . . Yes, so we do.” And Ginny whimpered once more. “You have to stay absolutely still, little one, until I say otherwise. Do you understand, darling?”

“Yes, daddy.” She clung to his hips with her legs as best she could while he let go to reach for another condom, pushing Loki’s hands away. “Let me.”

Loki parted his knees slightly and dug his nails into his thighs as Thor slowly rolled the condom over his aching hardness and gave it another stroke or two.

“Now then,” Thor pulled Loki in by the sheer force of his charisma until Loki eased up close enough that Ginny felt the cold tip of his cock bump against her, felt the burn as he pushed in and breached, and breathed out every molecule of air in her lungs as she was filled both before and behind.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” came the almost simultaneous exclamation from both brothers. “Shit, Loki.” “God, Thor, I can feel you.” “Ginny, baby, are you ok?” “Darling, are you alright?”

She nodded, hair tickling Thor’s chest. “OhmygodyesI’msofullohdaddyitfeelssogood.” She took as deep a breath as she could, smashed as she was between them. They stayed just like that, perfectly still for a long moment until Ginny finally whined out, “Can you move, please? Daddy, I need to feel you move together.”

With a hum of pleasure, the brothers shifted slowly, tentatively at first, shifting in little movements, groaning as they did so, pulling little needy mewls from Ginny—“Yes, like that, so good,” which slowly graduated to, “more, please, more.” After a little while, they found a rhythm that seemed almost as though they moved as a single being, Loki holding tight to Ginny’s waist and hips to anchor himself, his own hips snaking in graceful curves, while Thor sank his fingers into the meat of Loki’s ass and he thrust up from below.

Soon Ginny found she had no breath to speak at all, every thrust forcing the air from her lungs, Loki leaning down to sink his teeth into her shoulder and insinuate long fingers down to her almost painfully sensitive clit once more, the movements from his hips becoming more frantic, the crescendo of their voices increasing in intensity, sweat trickling down their sides contributing to the wet smacks as their skin collided together. 

Thor reached down and pushed a finger against his brother’s tight hole just barely breaching the muscle and Loki released an explosive yowl as he tried to push back onto Thor’s intruding digit and forward into Ginny’s tight flesh where she jostled between them.

Loki voice came out in ragged gasps, “Can’t hold back any longer . . . I’m going to . . .” and he howled once more as he went rigid with pleasure, pressing his fingers hard against Ginny’s clit.

She arched her back at the added stimulation and echoed his screams, helpless to do anything but surrender to the intensity that exploded in her, and seemed to last forever as she felt Loki still pushing in weakly from behind to chase every last shred of pleasure, and Thor still thrusting up into her over-sensitized cunt.

Thor was the last to let go. He was pushed over by the tight convulsions around his cock, and crushed Ginny and Loki to him in a climax that went on for what felt like minutes, eyes squeezed so tight he saw colors behind his eyelids, and was reluctant to let go even after the last spasms of pleasure were finished.

It was Loki who moved first, slowly moving back and gingerly unbending his legs, whispering to himself, “Ow ow ow,” then looking up at Ginny as she hung limply from her still-bound wrists. Glancing first at Thor to make sure he held her firmly, Loki reached up to unbuckle one cuff and then the other, bringing each arm down slowly, and kissing tenderly down the length of the soft flesh as she melted into Thor’s chest. 

So very gently, Loki pulled her out of Thor’s embrace so his brother could unbend himself. He laid Ginny down onto the bed, while Thor padded into the bathroom. Loki made a heap of soft pillows to prop Ginny up and reached for the half-empty glass on the nightstand before helping her drink. She smiled and hummed gratefully at the attention, molding herself to his side, head resting in the hollow beneath his shoulder while he brushed at her mussed hair and soothed her sore muscles. 

Thor appeared with warm washcloths and began gently cleaning her skin from the neck down, while Loki went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up well enough to sleep. When he came back, Ginny was practically purring as Thor moved the soft cloth over her body. Loki lay on the bed a short distance away, his gaze moving between her utter contentment and the sweet concentration on the face of his brother. Something warm inside him battled with the sharp sting of jealousy, and though he wanted to touch, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it and closed his eyes.

It was just a quick moment, then he felt the lightest touch on his cheek of small fingers, and when he opened his eyes it was to a look so open, so trusting, he blinked back the beginning of tears. Then he was being pulled down to Ginny’s mouth for the softest of kisses, and when he looked up, his face was pulled aside with a hand about the nape of his neck for more kisses from his brother, and he thought to himself, _Well, this is not so bad._


End file.
